remotheredfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Felton/Jennifer Richardine
"LET'S PLAY AGAIN DR. REED!" - Jennifer taunting Rosemary Jennifer Richardine Felton is the original identity of Richard Felton, her alter-ego born from mesmerism sessions that she endured by her abusive father that caused Richard to remain the primary personality as Jennifer was suppressed for most of her life. Personality Despite being in her 50s, Jennifer seems to be mentally stuck in her childhood years as she behaves like a little girl and speaks with a voice strangely resembling Celeste's. Jennifer's face is hidden under the wig, implying she hates looking at it. She is heard crying in the bathroom while looking in the mirror and applying lipstick to make herself look more feminine. She enjoys childlike activities like playing with dolls, watching TV, or singing a particular children's lullaby to herself. She also seems to take up dressmaking as her hobby and has a large collection of dresses displayed on the mannequins. Jennifer keeps her possesions on the loft or in the winecellar and is extremely protective of them as she attacks Rosemary for touching a photograph of hers. Although she seems to be aware of her actions as she apologized to Rosemary for her behavior and for the actions of her other personality whom she calls "Richard" or "Felton". She sometimes calls for her parents as if they were still alive. She deeply hates her father for forcing her to live as Richard and not allowing her to be herself. On the contrary, she deeply misses her mother and, according to her, they were happier when her father was away. Jennifer harbors a deep hatred towards the Red Nun and is terrified of her as she turned Richard against her. It's unclear if she knows that Gloria is her real identity, but she is aware that Gloria's responsible for Richard's mesmerism sessions. It is implied Jennifer was the one who ruined the portrait of Celeste as she reminds her of everything she wasn't allowed to be. Nevertheless, during her final moments Jennifer accepts Celeste as her "daughter". Biography Early life Jennifer used to be a cheerful little girl and a talented gardener as she won an award for the best roses when she was only nine. Her mother was proud of her, but her father was disappointed that she was not the son he wanted. After Mr Felton returned from the war in Ethopia, he underwent a treatment for PTSD using Phenoxyl, an experimental drug created to treat the war veterans to make them forget the horrors of war. However, Mr. Felton's mind only became more disturbed as he eventually made Jennifer undergo the same Phenoxyl-induced treatment and forced her to take hormonal supplements to make her believe she was a boy named Richard, a son he always wanted. Later years As Richard, he married Arianna Gallo through the arranged marriage by their parents and adopted a little girl named Celeste. Watching their daughter grow up triggered Richard's memories, reminding him of everything his father didn't let him to be, causing Jennifer's reawakening. Events of Tormented Fathers Jennifer was first seen in a photograph Rosemary assumed to be of young Celeste. She's properly introduced after the appearance of the Red Nun caused horror-struck Richard to run away, allowing Jennifer to take control. She then retreats to the loft, where Rosemary spotted her hiding among the mannequins. After Rosemary takes the picture of Arianna and Celeste, Jennifer ambushes Rosemary and chases her around the loft, causing Rosemary to trip and fall down. Jennifer takes Rosemary into the room behind the dining room where the Red Nun can't find her and Rosemary. After Rosemary regains consciousness, Jennifer notes how she looks like the wanted woman from the TV report and warns Rosemary about touching her things, but sincerely apologizes for attacking her. She helps Rosemary with a hint about a door that is hidden away behind the fireplace on the second floor, where Rosemary can find what she's looking for. As she tries to make her way to the fireplace, Rosemary takes a risk by taking the batteries out of Jennifer's TV remote which enrages the later and forces her to attack Rosemary with a hammer. After falling down into the wine cellar, Rosemary finds Jennifer's wall of memories along with her birth certificate, where she realizes the truth about Felton's identity. Jennifer then appears and chases Rosemary with a nail gun. Later when Rosemary tries to escape after being drugged by Gloria, Jennifer re-appears and knocks her out. Both are then taken by Gloria to a mesmerism session, where Jennifer, as Richard, questions Rosemary's real motives. In a dream-like sequence, Jennifer is seen swinging while slowly fading away in the distance explaining how she often mistakes the photographs of Celeste for old pictures of herself and she's able to tell them apart only when her mind is clear. As both personalities slowly start to merge, Richard regains the memories of his childhood and Jennifer calls Celeste "my daughter." Unfortunately, the angered Gloria interferes and cuts off Felton's tongue. While under the influence of phenoxyl, Jennifer is subdued once again and Richard is manipulated by Gloria to burn down the house with himself and Rosemary in it. However, Rosemary manages to free herself and sets Felton on fire. When Rosemary wakes up, she sees Jennifer's burnt body and contemplates her tragic fate, blaming Felton's father for ruining his daughter's life. Abilities Jennifer is a dangerous person despite her innocent appearance. * Enhanced Endurance: '''Jennifer can recover very quickly despite being stabbed by numerous sharp objects. * '''Physical Strength: '''Jennifer displays remarkable strength being able to drag and effortlessly lift Rosemary off the ground and throwing her in a distance. * '''Inhuman durability: '''Jennifer can get hurt but she is able to recover very quickly. Jennifer even withstood if Rosemary throws various objects at her or stabs her in self defense. * '''Superhuman Stamina: Jennifer displays remarkable stamina, being able to chase down Rosemary Reed throughout Villa without giving up. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tormented Fathers